Quand son éclat t'illuminera
by General Pingu
Summary: Tout commence par un voyage qui tourne mal, un peu de mythique et tout va pour le mieux (Warning : Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Moi : Ben tien ça faisait longtemps**  
 **Zoé : Période de Bac tout ça**  
 **Moi : Je l'ai euuuut :D**  
 **Zoé : Arrête de la ramener et donne tes infos avant de t'en prendre une**  
 **Moi : Rabat-joie. Donc aujourd'hui je change un peu de registre on ne fait plus du BMF mais du Beyblade (la série de 2000) je sais c'est vieux mais j'adore Kai u_u. Pas besoin de connaitre l'anime pour suivre : AU, et donc pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, à la limite juste voire le physique des perso sur google...**  
 **Zoé : Copain !**  
 **Moi : ... mais de toutes façons ça serra OOC comme d'hab**

 _Auteur : ZoeL304_  
 _Titre : Quand son éclat t'illuminera, un oiseau volera à toi (ou simplement Phoenix, pourquoi se faire chier)_  
 _Manga : Beyblade 2000, AU_  
 _Pairing : Takao x Kai_  
 _Autre : J'utilise les prénoms japonais à cause de Yuri (parce que je n'aime pas Tala), un peu OOC comme d'hab'_  
 _Disclamer : Beyblade ne m'appartient pas et l'image non plus (by chizukahime : art/Phoenix-Kai-16371901 )_

* * *

Chapitre 1

 **\- N'oubliez pas ! Demain rendez-vous à 5 heure à l'aéroport. Pensez bien à prendre vos passeport** **s** **et les billets qui vous ont été attribués, bonne soirée.**

Telle avait été la dernière recommandation de la professeur. Car le lendemain la classe partait en voyage scolaire de plusieurs semaines en Russie, ils devaient se rendre en avion à Moscou et traverser toute la Russie en bus, passant par plusieurs villes, pour rejoindre la mer et finir le voyage en revenant au Japon par bateau.

* * *

Parmi les élèves qui partaient, un groupe de lycéen rentraient chez eux. Le plus grand d'entre eux, Rei Kon, était un jeune garçon d'origine chinoise, aux longs cheveux noirs corbeau coiffés en queue de cheval lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux entourée dans une bande de tissu blanc. Ses yeux dorés étaient semblables à ceux d'un chat, son front était orné d'un bandeau rouge portant le symbole du Ying Yang et il était habillé d'un T-Shirt typique chinois, et d'un pantalon large noir. À ses côtés un jeune Américain, Max Mizuhara, blond aux yeux bleus, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et habillé d'un T-Shirt jaune aux manches vertes et d'un simple jean. Le dernier des trois, Takao Kinomiya, était un adolescent plein d'entrain aux cheveux bleus nuit, portés en une courte queue de cheval basse et ornés d'une casquette, et les yeux bleus foncés. Il portait une veste rouge par dessus un débardeur jaune et un jean bleu ciel.

 **-** **Alors les gars vous dormez au dojo ce soir ?** Demanda Takao.

 **-** **On va chercher nos valises et on vient après** , annonça Rei.

Les adolescents ne se séparèrent que pour mieux se retrouver quelques heures plus tard au dojo de la famille Kinomiya.

 **\- Alors les gars, impatient d'aller à Moscou ?** Demanda le chinois.

 **\- Je me demande comment est leur nourriture là bas…** s'interrogea le japonais.

 **\- T** **akao** **! Laisse un peu ton estomac de côté et pense aux magnifiques paysages ! Et il y aura de la neige !** S'exclama le blond.

 **\- Et du froid,** grogna Rei.

 **\- Et du froid** , répéta Takao, **je n'aime pas le froid.**

 **\- De toute façon tout ce qui n'a aucun rapport avec la nourriture ne t'intéresse pas.**

 **\- Pas vrai !**

 **\- Si !**

Cette discussion finie donc en bataille d'oreiller avec pour vainqueur le chinois et ses capacités d'art martiaux. Ce fut le grand-père de Takao, Ryu Kinomiya, qui dut venir les calmer pour qu'ils aillent se coucher car ils allaient devoir se lever tôt, au plus grand déplaisir d'un certain japonais.

* * *

Le lendemain matin :

 **-** **T** **akao** **! Lève-toi vous allez être en retard !** Cria Ryu.

 **-** **Mais il est à peine 4h30 …** répondit le concerné en se rendormant.

 **-** **Justement !** Hurla Max, **on a rendez-vous à 5h à l'aéroport !**

D'un coup le bleuté se leva, soudainement réveillé. Il sauta dans ses vêtements, prit ses valises et suivit ses amis dans la voiture.

 **\- Priez pour qu'il n'y ai pas de bouchon.**

La voiture démarra et ils partirent vers l'aéroport. Une fois arrivés, la prière a été entendue, ils durent courir afin de rejoindre leur classe dans les temps. Par chance ils arrivèrent un peu moins d'une minute avant l'embarquement.

 **\- Vous avez eu du bol les gars un peu plus et on vous laissait là.**

 **-** **Merci du soutien Lee** , répondit Rei.

Lee était le cousin de Rei, et comme lui il avait les cheveux noirs plus court, les yeux dorés et la pupille fendue d'une manière féline. La classe encadrée par deux professeurs, Mme Luciana prof d'Anglais et Mme Kyko prof de culture étrangère, entrèrent donc dans l'avion, c'est parti pour Moscou.

Après plusieurs heures de vol et plusieurs plaintes de Takao qui râlait parce qu'il avait faim, l'avion atterrit à Moscou. Dans l'aéroport, la première chose qui fut faites fut d'enfiler des manteaux chaud. Car effectivement une fois dehors le vent glacial de l'hiver russe frappait de plein fouet et gelait sur place les pauvres innocents qui n'étaient pas habillés assez chaudement.

 **\- Bon écoutez moi ! On va tous vous donner une carte pour que vous puissiez retrouver l'hôtel sans problème. Vous pouvez aller où vous voulez mais n'oubliez pas les consignes de sécurité… Et tâchez de ne pas vous perdre** , informa Mme Luciana en jetant un regard à Tyson.

Les élèves se dispersèrent donc, heureux de pouvoir visiter cette grande ville par eux même sans avoir leurs professeurs sur le dos. Takao, Max et Rei avaient décidé d'aller visiter la place rouge en compagnie des White Tiger, une équipe d'art martiaux dont fait parti Rei, composé de Lee, Mao, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, Gary, un géant qui a plus de muscle et d'estomac que d'intelligence, et Kevin, un insupportable gamin aux cheveux verts. La place était vraiment grande, plusieurs groupes de personnes y circulaient. Facilement reconnaissable, il y avait des groupes de touristes qui venaient voir la splendeur de la place, des natifs Russes passant par là pour aller à leur travail où simplement se promener en couple et il y avait eux : sept adolescents japonais de 17 ans profitant avec émerveillement de ce lieu… au moins jusqu'à ce que le froid mordant ne les réveille.

 **\- Comment ils font les Russes pour supporter ce froid … je suis gelée** , râla Mao.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Il ferra plus chaud à l'hôtel** , répondit Rei.

 **\- Je suis pour mais ce n'est ni Takao ni Gary qui tient la carte** , averti Max.

 **\- T'inquiète pas pour ça je m'en occupe** , le rassura Lee.

Ainsi le petit groupe commença à marcher jusqu'à l'hôtel, à l'abri de se retrouver perdu à cause de Takao.

* * *

Après cette virée dans Moscou les élèves rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour y retrouver leur classe et leurs professeurs. Il y faisait bien chaud contrairement à l'extérieur.

 **\- Aaaah Chaleur !** Se soulagea Takao.

 **-** **Ça fait du bien** , approuva Max.

Une fois que tout le monde fut réunis, ils allèrent manger à la cafétéria de l'hôtel, pour une fois et au plus grand étonnement de ses amis le bleuté mangea proprement, profitant de la gastronomie Russe. À la fin du repas avant que les élèves ne puissent s'enfuirent dans leurs chambres, Mme Kyko leur fit encore fois un rappel pour pas que ses imbéciles d'élèves oublient leur programme.

 **\- Souvenez-vous bien, à partir de demain on va commencer à traverser le pays, dormez bien et profitez de cette nuit.**

Suivant scrupuleusement son conseil les élèves allèrent dormir. Takao, Max et Rei partageaient la même chambre avec un quatrième élève.

 **\- Vous pensez que ça va être comment demain ?** S'interrogea Takao.

 **\- Long** , répondit simplement Max, **dès demain on part pour les plaines enneigées de la Toundra pour rejoindre la prochaine ville … ça va être long et froid** , ajouta-t-il.

 **\- Heureusement qu'on a de quoi s'occuper.**

 **\- Heureusement.**

L'heure du couvre feu sonna, tous allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Comme prévu le lendemain, les élèves furent entassés dans le bus, de luxe s'il vous plaît. Mme Luciana leur présenta alors un jeune garçon pas bien plus âgé qu'eux, d'un an ou deux tout au plus, aux cheveux plus rouge que roux coiffés comme des cornes de diable, laissant deux mèches retomber devant ses yeux bleus glace, froids comme la neige qui recouvrait toute la Russie.

 **-** **Je vous présente Yuri Ivanov,** **il sera notre guide et traducteur pour le reste du voyage.**

Tous les élèves saluèrent le jeune guide et le bus parti. Le voyage était long, ils traversaient maintenant les plaines enneigées de la Toundra, de la neige à perte de vue, cristalline, pure et parfaite, de temps à autre un loup blanc ou des animaux des grands froids rares mais d'autant plus appréciables. De temps à autre Yuri prenait la parole pour répondre aux questions curieuses des adolescents. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'engager sur une colline enneigée, le bus s'arrêta soudainement. Le chauffeur dit quelque chose au jeune guide et sortit du bus.

 **\- Il doit y avoir un dysfonctionnement au niveau du moteur, le chauffeur est sortit voir ce qui ce passe mais nous ordonne de rester à l'intérieur. La température extérieure est beaucoup trop faible pour vous y risquer.**

Les élèves commencèrent à râler, et à s'inquiéter.

 **\- Si vous voulez mon avis c'est pas bon** , commença Takao légèrement inquiet.

 **-** **En plus il commence à faire sérieusement froid** , rajouta Max.

 **\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

 **-** **Vous êtes bien pessimistes les gars** , râla Lee

 **-** **Réaliste** , corrigea Rei.

Le chauffeur rentra dans le bus, ses vêtements étaient couvert de neige. Il se dirigea vers la radio et essaya de joindre quelqu'un, mais le signal était brouillé.

 **\- La radio ne marche plus non-plus … Je crois qu'on est coincé ici un moment. Mettez vos vêtements chaud et vos manteaux, vous devez garder le plus de chaleur possible. Pendant ce temps nous allons chercher un moyen de sortir de là.**

Les adolescents obéirent et suivirent les conseils de Yuri.

* * *

Voilà maintenant trois heures que le bus est immobilisé, le chauffage ayant été coupé en même temps que le moteur, le froid commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir et toujours aucune solution pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

 **\- Je commence à avoir vraiment froid** , grelotta Takao.

 **\- Et faim** , rajouta Max en se frottant vigoureusement les bras.

 **\- On va tenir combien de temps comme ça … on est tous mort de froid.**

Takao releva les yeux vers la pleine enneigée où il vit soudainement un magnifique oiseau aux plumes rouges et oranges, ses yeux bleus perçaient la chaleur de son plumage laissant une touche de froideur. En voyant ce magnifique animal, Takao en oublia de suite qu'il avait froid.

 **\- Hey regardez ça … c'est quoi comme type d'oiseau madame ?** Demanda le bleuté.

 **\- Je … Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'oiseau avant.**

 **\- Et toi Yuri tu sais ?** Demanda Max qui était à côté de Takao

 **\- J'ai bien une idée mais c'est une espèce éteinte.**

Malgré que Yuri les ai interdit de sortir, les élèves sortirent voir cet étrange animal au plumage chaleureux. La neige avait cessé de tomber et un froid soleil perçait les nuages, quand ils mirent le pied dehors l'oiseau poussa un cri strident et en s'envolant, sa longue queue de plumes rougeoyantes volait derrière lui. Il alla se poser sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme situé à plusieurs mètres, dos au soleil. Ce dernier s'avança un peu vers le bus à côté duquel les élèves, qui étaient sortis en entendant l'oiseau crier, le regardaient, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Le jeune homme n'était pas bien plus vieux qu'eux, soit à peu près 17 ans si ce n'est 18, ses cheveux étaient de deux couleurs différentes, bleu argenté sur le devant et bleu ardoise sur l'arrière, et ses yeux étaient rouge sang. Son visage et ses orbes sanglantes ne laissaient paraître aucune émotion, sa peau était pâle tatouée de deux triangles bleus sur chaque joue et le plus étonnant de tout c'est qu'il n'était pas habillé très chaudement mais n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid. En effet, il ne portait qu'un T-Shirt large, couleur grenat, couvert par une simple veste en cuir noir même pas fermée, un pantalon large noir maintenu par une ceinture à la boucle d'argent et de simples chaussures noires et vermeilles. Ses mains étaient couvertes par une paire de gant sans doigts, noire et son cou entouré par une écharpe d'un blanc parfait. Il caressait du bout des doigts le plumage de l'oiseau, il jeta un regard vers la classe en finissant par le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus nuit. Takao regardait ce garçon avec fascination _'Il est… vraiment impressionnant… Et comment il fait pour ne pas avoir froid !'_.

 **\- K** **to ty** **?** (Qui êtes vous ?)

 **-** **Il a dit quoi ?** Demanda Mme Kyko à Yuri.

 **-** **Ils nous demande qui nous sommes.** **Eto yaponskiye puteshestvenniki** (Ce sont des voyageurs Japonais), répondit le traducteur.

Le Russe resta silencieux, regardant Yuri droit dans les yeux qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise _'C'est quoi ces yeux ?! J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu quelque part … mais où ?'_ pensa Yuri. L'inconnu regarda le bus un instant et reporta son attention sur la classe, le guide, le chauffeur et les professeurs, maintenant tous hors du bus en train de se frotter les bras dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer, il les regardait d'un air méfiant. L'oiseau sur son épaule s'agita et poussa un autre cri strident.

 **-** **Spokoystviye Dranzer ... u nikh net vrazhdebnogo vozdukha** (Du calme Dranzer … Ils n'ont pas l'air hostile)

Yuri s'apprêtait à lui répondre et lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux quand l'inconnu reprit la parole.

 **\- Comme ça vous êtes Japonais … vous allez mourir de froid à rester là, suivez moi.**

Il parlait parfaitement le japonais mais avec un drôle d'accent qui amusa Takao, tout autant que ça l'étonnait que le Russe parle aussi bien leur langue. Les élèves se regardèrent perplexe avant de suivre l'inconnu. Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit chers enfants de ne pas parler aux inconnus ? Si, sauf quand on risque de mourir d'hypothermie et qu'un inconnu propose son aide.

 _(NDA :Je sais que j'aurais pu mettre le russe directement en français mais ça accentue le côté « j'y comprends rien » et ça m'éclate)._

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans le froid et la neige, ils avaient du mal à avancer à cause du froid mais le Russe continua de les mener à travers les collines enneigées sachant parfaitement où il allait. Des loups traînaient dans les environs mais ne s'avançaient jamais trop près, les encadrant d'une manière presque protectrice, seul un osa. Un magnifique loup blanc aux yeux bleus électrique, il grogna après les élèves qui prirent peur. Il allait les attaquer quand l'adolescent aux yeux rouges siffla entre ses dents.

 **-** **Ne napadayte Wolborg** (Ne les attaque pas Wolborg)

Le loup trotta tranquillement aux côtés de son ami aux cheveux bicolores et marcha dans la neige à côté de Yuri pendant le reste du trajet semblant apprécier la compagnie du roux _(NDA : Oui je sais il à les cheveux rouge_ _mais c'est roux quand même… un roux japonais_ _)_. Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent face à un vieux manoir sombre planté dans la pureté de la neige, entouré par de vieilles ruines des habitations détruites, cachées par plusieurs collines.

 **-** **Woooow,** s'émerveilla Takao, **c'est immense.**

 **\- Soyez les bienvenus chez moi.**

Il poussa les immenses portes du manoir et y fit entrer la classe, les professeurs, le chauffeur et le guide. Ils entrèrent dans le hall, la pièce était majestueuse. Au plafond était suspendu un lustre et le sol était couvert d'un tapis pourpre perçant la blancheur du sol de marbre blanc, plusieurs tableaux d'une beauté incomparable ornaient les murs et au milieu du hall une magnifique et imposante statue de bois peinte d'un phénix rouge et or, une pierre de jade était incrustée sur son front et sur son ventre et ses yeux étaient fait de saphir sombre. Takao et ses amis restèrent en total admiration face à cette œuvre d'art.

 **\- Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez repartir, faites comme chez vous mais ne cassez rien.**

 **\- Nous vous remercions infiniment monsieur …**

 **\- Kai, Kai Hiwatari.**

À l'entente de son nom de famille, Yuri sentit un frisson le parcourir et il devint bien plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà _'C'est pas possible … je suis en train de rêver… '_ pensa-t-il. Kai fit donc visiter l'immense manoir à la classe et leur montra un étage où il n'y avait que des chambres, les élèves se répartirent par groupes dans les chambres. Elles étaient toutes très grandes avec un lit de roi un bureau, finement décorées dans des tons chaleureux, chaque chambre avait sa propre couleur. Takao, Max, Rei et Michael, un ami de Max, prirent la chambre bleue. Après s'être installés, les élèves vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Certain lisaient dans leur chambre, d'autre jouaient aux échec, la plupart jouaient à cache-cache dans l'immense manoir en faisant bien attention de ne rien casser et Max, Rei et Takao se retrouvèrent dans le grand salon où le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et où le Russe lisait tranquillement un roman son oiseau sur son perchoir. Ce salon était bien plus grand que le hall, les murs étaient joliment peints d'un bleu roi nuancé de bleu pastelle, sur le sol toujours le même type de tapis mais violet cette fois. La pièce était meublée de plusieurs canapés et du fauteuil où était assis Kai, face à lui la cheminée en pierre typée ancienne, surplombée d'un tableau représentant encore un phénix et dans le fond de la pièce une immense bibliothèque occupant tout un mur ne laissant qu'un passage vers une pièce adjacente. La lumière éclairant le lieu venait de plusieurs grandes fenêtres, situées sur le mur derrière le perchoir de l'étrange oiseau, ornées de rideaux du même violet que le tapis. Takao s'approcha curieux de cet oiseau.

 **\- C'est quoi comme oiseau ?** Demanda-t-il à leur hôte.

 **\- Le dernier de son espèce : un phénix rouge** , répondit-il simplement sans lever le nez de son livre.

 **\- Mais les phénix sont des légendes** , s'étonna Max.

 **\- Oui bien sûr, mais c'est le nom donné à cette espèce.**

 **\- Pourquoi les appelle-t-on comme ça ?** Interrogea Rei.

 **\- Les phénix font partis des légendes les plus prisées de Russie, autrefois une puissante famille était même appelée l'Ordre du Phénix** _(NDA : Oui inspiré d'Harry Potter mais ça n'a rien à voir)_ **. Comme cet oiseau ne vit qu'en Russie et qu'il ressemble beaucoup aux phénix des légendes le nom leur est resté.**

 **\- Il a un nom ?**

 **\- Oui, elle s'appelle Dranzer.**

Les trois adolescents continuaient de parler de tout et de rien, Kai participait de temps à autre à la conversation, il n'avait pas l'air spécialement sociale mais en même temps il vit ici seul dans cet immense manoir, depuis sûrement longtemps alors évidement recevoir d'un coup une trentaine d'adolescent ça ne doit pas être simple. Quelques heures plus tard après le dîner, le loup de Kai, Wolborg, était tranquillement rentré dans le grand salon bleu roi et s'allongea aux pieds de Kai, une fois de plus dans son fauteuil en train de lire, alors que Dranzer s'était rapproché et perché sur l'accoudoir. Takao arriva accompagné de Rei, Max, Lee, Mao, Kevin, Michael, Hilary, Emily, Mathilda, Ozuma, Kane et Salima.

 **\- Kai, tu nous racontes une légende à propos des phénix ?**

 **\- Uh ?**

L'adolescent leva ses yeux rouge vers le groupe d'élève.

 **\- Pourquoi pas** , dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ses invités s'installèrent sur les canapés du salon alors que Kai commença à raconter une des nombreuses légendes qu'il connaissait. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire de plus en plus d'élèves venaient écouter intéressés. Et en bonne prof de culture étrangère Kyko venait aussi écouter, curieuse d'en apprendre plus qu'elle n'en savait déjà.

* * *

Kai racontait aux élèves une de ses légendes préférées que sa mère lui racontait quand il était plus jeune. Kyko était très attentive au récit de Kai mais dut en détourner son attention quand Yuri demanda à lui parler à elle et sa collègue.

 **\- Mesdames, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de rester ici, il faut s'en aller au plus tôt** , informa Yuri.

 **\- Pourquoi cela ? Ce jeune homme est très accueillant malgré son jeune âge** , nota Luciana.

 **\- Là n'est pas le problème.**

 **\- Et bien où est-il alors ?**

 **\- Ce jeune homme Kai Hiwatari est l'héritier de la plus puissante et influente famille de Russie.**

 **\- Je ne vois toujours pas le problème** , s'interrogea Kyko.

 **\- Ma famille, les Ivanov, et les Hiwatari sont depuis des siècles très proches et affiliées l'une à l'autre…**

 **\- C'est plutôt positif non ?** S'étonna Luciana du comportement du jeune roux.

 **\- Ne m'interrompez pas je vous prie. Le problème se trouve dans le fait que tous les Hiwatari sont mort il y a plus de 50 ans.**

 **\- Et bien apparemment non** , répondit Kyko interloquée.

 **\- Si, tous leurs corps ont été retrouvés, identifiés et enterrés.**

 **\- Quelqu'un à peut-être usurpé leur nom** , hasarda Kyko.

 **\- Impossible, ses yeux en sont la preuve. Les Hiwatari ont un gène dominant qui rendent leurs yeux rouges et ils sont les seuls au monde à avoir cette couleur d'iris.**

 **\- Vous avouerez Ivanov, que votre histoire est tout de même dure à avaler.**

Yuri s'apprêta à répondre quand le voix de Kai sonna depuis le salon, il venait par ici.

 **\- Il est temps d'aller vous coucher, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pendant la nuit, débrouillez vous. On ne me dérange pas quand je dors.**

 **\- Aye !** Répondirent les adolescents en même temps alors qu'ils allaient dans leur chambre. Les professeurs étaient parties, laissant Yuri rager intérieurement. Kai s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

 **\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu m'as l'air fatigué.**

Yuri tourna son regard vers lui et le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes _'C'est lui … le dernier héritier … comment c'est possible … '_. _(NDA : La discussion qui suit est en russe, j'ai juste la flemme de faire comme tout à l'heure)_

 **\- Comment ce fait-il que vous soyez encore en vie ?! Et l'ai si jeune ?!** Questionna Yuri ébahis.

 **\- Pardon ?**

Yuri soupira ayant oublié que Kai ne connaissait même pas son nom.

 **\- Je suis le dernier fils des Ivanov, Yuri Ivanov pour vous servir.** Il s'inclina respectueusement devant celui qui aurait dû être le grand dirigeant de la famille Hiwatari.

 **\- Ivanov … voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom, comment se porte votre famille Yuri ?**

 **\- Bien, mais là n'est pas la question …**

 **\- C'est une longue histoire, je vous la raconterai peut-être un jour.**

 **\- Mais c'est pas possible, je suis en train de rêver, j'ai vu votre certificat de décès …**

 **\- Et bien on dirait que les médecin Russes étaient encore plus stupide qu'ils ne le sont aujourd'hui … Si je ne vous dis rien Yuri c'est pour une bonne raison et je vous prierai de garder avec vous mon secret.**

 **\- Si vous le désirez.**

 **\- Heureux d'apprendre que les Ivanov se portent bien, j'espère que vous ne connaîtrez pas le même sort que nous. Je suis certain que votre fidélité envers ma famille sera être récompensée un jour ou l'autre.**

Sur ces mots Kai partit rejoindre sa chambre laissant Yuri faire de même.

 **à suivre**

* * *

 **Moi : Bon ... j'ai essayer de suivre tes conseil Goenji Sorahono, pas facile m'enfin j'essaie**  
 **Zoé : Dis plutôt que t'es nulle ça serra plus simple pour tout le monde**  
 **Moi : Je t'emmerde ... Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moi : Et me revoilà pour le chapitre 2**  
 **Zoé : Après trois plombes d'attente ...**  
 **Moi : C'est pas ma faute si j'ai une clé USB récalcitrante**  
 **Zoé : ça n'empêche**  
 **Moi : Breeef, un chapitre beaucoup plus court que le premier**  
 **Zoé : Et beaucoup moins intéressant**  
 **Moi : ça, ça dépends du point de vue**  
 **Zoé : Allez bonne lecture**  
 **Moi : Tu me vole mes répliques -.-**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain tout les invités du manoir se réveillèrent en sursaut après un énième cri strident de Dranzer perchée sur l'épaule de Kai

 **\- Debout là dedans ! Si vous voulez manger c'est maintenant ou jamais** , cria Kai depuis le couloir.

Tous les élèves sautèrent de leur lit et arrivèrent dans la cuisine où le petit déjeuner était servi. Pendant que Kai sirotait tranquillement son café, adossé dans sa chaise Dranzer sur le dossier, regardant attentivement le comportement des japonais, Takao observait avec intérêt le physique admirable du jeune Russe. Même le matin ses cheveux étaient parfaitement en bataille sur l'avant et correctement plaqués sur l'arrière, ses yeux rouges parfaitement alerte et son visage bien éveillé. Ce jeune ermite était, Takao devait bien se l'avouer, incroyablement beau. Après le premier repas de la journée Takao se promenait seul dans le manoir alors que les autres étaient repartis dormir. Il observait tranquillement les œuvres qui décoraient les étagères, les murs et les couloirs. Beaucoup représentaient des phénix ou des loups d'autres des enfants et leur famille, la plus part étaient peint avec de chaudes couleurs mais dégageaient une aura sombre.

* * *

Dans une partie du manoir qu'ils n'avaient pas visités la veille il trouva au bout d'un couloir un tableau très sombre autant dans les couleurs froides et sombres et les formes floues que dans le contenu. Il représentait un enfant de 10 ans tout au plus aux cheveux, à la couleur indéterminée à cause de la lumière bleuté, cachant ses yeux laissant son visage encré dans une expression de tristesse et d'effroi. Mais le plus sombre était le paysage derrière, des ruines qui pouvaient être celles devant le manoir et le sol jonché de corps mort bleuis par le froid de la neige. Sur le mur à la droite du tableau il y avait une porte en bois blanc couvert de plusieurs tâches de peintures rouge, orange, jaune et bleue. Rongé par la curiosité Takao entra dans la pièce où il y découvrit un immense atelier de peinture sculpture où les murs, le sol et le plafond était couvert de couleur diverses avec en plus sur le sol des copeaux de bois, des outils divers, des pinceaux et des tubes de peintures. Contre les murs étaient posés des cadres non montés mais finement sculptés et des toiles prêtes à être peinte. Alors qu'il détaillait cette pièce il ne remarqua pas la présence derrière lui.

 **\- Que fais tu là ?**

Takao se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Kai.

 **\- Euh … je me promenais et… la porte m'a intriguée** , lui répondit-il.

 **\- Takao c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui c'est ça … c'est … c'est toi qui a fait tout ces tableaux ?** Lui demanda-t-il timidement

 **\- Oui, tu sais quand on vit seul ici, si on ne trouve pas quelque chose à faire on s'ennuie rapidement.**

 **\- Les sculptures aussi ?**

 **\- Dranzer et Wolborg sont mes principaux modèles.**

 **\- Incroyable ! T'es super doué** , Takao avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

En plus d'être incroyablement beau il avait du talent pour la peinture.

 **\- Et le tableau dehors … il est … sombre.**

Il soupira passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- C'est le premier tableau que j'ai peint quand je suis arrivé ici i ans.**

 **\- Pourquoi il est comme ça ?**

Kai ne répondit pas tout de suite.

 **\- Je … désolé d'avoir posé la question … la curiosité est mon plus grand défaut.**

 **\- Avec la gourmandise à ce que j'ai compris.**

Il ricana légèrement faisant rougir Takao de gêne.

 **\- Il représente le massacre des Hiwatari.**

 **\- Hu ? … Je suis désolé …**

 **\- Pas besoin. Ça te dirait de devenir un de mes modèles ?**

 **\- Je sais pas si …**

 **\- Fais pas ta timide grimpe sur l'estrade. Laserta !**

Takao obéit curieux de voir l'artiste à l'action. Un varan blanc entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre que Kai avait ouverte puis refermée.

 **\- Je te présente Laserta, il est un peu imposant mais très gentil, il va m'aider à visualiser ce que je veux. Toi tu te met en position et tu ne bouge pas.**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Tu choisis.**

Laserta enroula son corps dans son dos, la tête dépassant de son épaule droite et sa queue autour de sa taille. Takao posa le genou gauche à terre, sa main droite alla caresser le coup du varan, alors que son bras gauche se posait sur sa jambe droite.

* * *

Plusieurs heures étaient passées dans cette position et pourtant Takao ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois se contentant d'observer le peintre travailler. Arriva un moment où Kai posa ses pinceaux et s'adressa à son modèle.

 **\- Je ne peux pas le finir en une seule fois, tu reviendra pour que je puisse le finir.**

 **\- Avec joie.**

Le grand sourire impatient de Takao fit en naître un sur le visage de Kai inexpressif depuis le début de leur séjour ici. Laserta s'en alla. Kai sorti de la pièce suivi par Takao et retournèrent au salon en discutant … ouais enfin disons que c'est Takao qui parlait et Kai qui écoutait. Ils arrivèrent au salon où Max sauta sur Takao devant un Kai un peu perplexe.

 **\- Tu étais passé où Taka ?! On t'a cherché de partout !**

 **\- Euh désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, j'étais avec Kai.**

 **\- Pendant trois heures ?** Demanda Rei un peu septique.

 **\- Tant que ça ?!**

 **\- Oh tu sais ça ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigt** , répondit Kai déjà au fond de la pièce avec la tête de Wolborg sur ses genoux et Dranzer sur son avant-bras gauche la caressant de sa main droite.

 **\- De quoi vous parlez ?** Max ne comprenait rien

 **\- Vous verrez quand ça serra fini.**

Après ce jour, Takao revint souvent dans l'atelier du Russe jusqu'à l'achèvement de la toile qu'il accrocha pendant la nuit dans le grand hall en face de l'entrée. Il représentait Takao dans sa position original habillé d'un magnifique kimono bleu pastel et blanc aux broderies d'or, avec à sa ceinture un katana au fourreau bleu roi décoré de ce qui semblait être des gravures couleur des flammes, et à la poignée argentée d'où pendait deux grelots accroché par un fin fil rouge. Laserta avait été transformé en un magnifique dragon bleu ciel et gris nuageux.

 **\- Kai ! C'est … c'est magnifique** , s'émerveilla le Japonais

 **-Je trouve aussi. J'étais inspiré.**

Chaque soir, depuis le premier, après le dîner la classe et leurs professeurs se rendaient dans le salon bleu roi, près du feu, et Kai leur racontait une nouvelle légende, une nouvelle histoire, un nouveau voyage. Yuri s'était même joint à eux et dès qu'il s'était assis Wolborg s'installait sur lui l'empêchant de se relever et faisant rire l'héritier et, par effet papillon, rougir Takao car une fois de plus il devait bien avouer que le rire de Kai était magnifique. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus nuit avait toujours été en admiration face aux capacités narratives de leur hôte et ami. Chaque soir Takao regardait le Russe, ses yeux rouges dont il pouvait maintenant déceler le peu d'émotion qu'il laissait filtrer, ses cheveux dont il se demandait si ils avaient la texture de la soie ou du coton, et sa peau, blanche crème décorée de ses quatre tatouages bleus. Tout chez lui le rendait fou.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure de leur séjour Kai apprenait les prénoms et nom de tout ses invités, il était très intelligent et pouvait donc discuter de presque tout les sujets, je dis bien presque parce que question technologie il n'était pas très à la page, et Takao se faisait un plaisir de le mettre à jour avec l'aide de Max et Rei. En contre partie Kai leur apprenait le Russe, ou du moins il essayait. Si Rei était un élève qui était ravie d'apprendre une nouvelle langue, Max lui ne comprenait rien et Takao n'écoutait rien préférant dévisager son professeur. Plus tard même d'autres élèves étaient venus se joindre à eux désireux d'en savoir plus sur cette langue étrange.

* * *

Puis il y eut la nuit des réflexions. Cette nuit là Takao ne dormit pas, ou pas beaucoup. Leur hôte occupait constamment son esprit, non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais ce qui était plus dérangeant était ce qu'il ressentait quand il pensait à lui. Chaleur dans la tête et le bas du ventre, joie, papillon dans l'estomac comme on dit, curiosité, cœur battant la chamade. Il l'aimait… oui c'est vrai après tout pourquoi pas il était gentil et agréable même si il avait la sale habitude de le cacher aux autres. Quand ils étaient tout les deux Kai devenait plus ouvert, il riait, plaisantait, taquinait, une fois ils en étaient même arrivé à faire une bataille de peinture, ils s'étaient retrouvés à égalité tout les deux étendus par terre couvert de peinture. Mais une minute … il l'aimait … après la réflexion il faut se rendre à l'évidence … il l'aimait … non pas comme un simple ami mais tout simplement, il l'aimait. Cette révélation, qu'il mit tout de même plusieurs heures à digéré, éveilla en lui de la joie et de la tristesse, ça faisait bientôt une semaine qu'ils étaient là, le bus était bientôt réparé et ils devraient partir laissant à nouveau Kai dans sa solitude, c'est de là que venait l'étrange aura de ses tableaux, la solitude, aura que ne possédait pas le tableau qu'il avait fait de Takao. Pendant cette semaine Takao était devenu très proche du Russe, quand au reste de la classe il le considérait comme un ami et lui serait pour toujours reconnaissant pour son aide. Wolborg lui s'était très attaché à Yuri et le suivait de partout, même pour dormir. Mais, malgré l'atmosphère agréable de ce séjour improvisé et imprévu, l'échéance arriva, le chauffeur réussit enfin à refaire démarrer le bus, qui avait été poussé dans la neige jusqu'au manoir, après une longue semaine de réparation. Les élèves refirent donc leurs valises, heureux de pouvoir repartir mais aussi un peu triste et durent faire leurs adieux à leur nouvel ami, hôte et sauveur. Kai les accompagna donc jusqu'au bus. Mais Wolborg ne voulait toujours pas lâcher le jeune Ivanov.

 **\- Euh Kai, je ne vais pas pouvoir partir si Wolborg ne me lâche pas.**

 **\- Il a l'air de t'aimer suffisamment pour que je te laisse l'emporter avec vous, si tu es d'accord.**

 **\- P-Pardon ? Mais je ne peux pas …**

 **\- Prends le comme un cadeau de la part de ma famille, à ses plus fidèles alliés.**

Yuri resta sans voix et accepta le cadeau, car bien qu'il ne le disait pas lui aussi s'était très attaché au loup.

* * *

Alors que les élèves montaient un à un dans le bus, Takao, Rei et Max étaient encore dehors en train de parler avec Kai.

 **-** **Dis Kai, tu viendra** **s** **nous voir au Japon ?** Demanda Takao une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si je vais être dans le capacité de pouvoir.**

 **-** **Pourquoi donc, c'est dommage on se serrait bien amusé** , fit Max déçu.

 **\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne peux me permettre de partir comme ça.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Kai allait répondre à Takao quand des coups de feu retentirent.

 **\- Allez dans le bus !** Ordonna Kai.

Deux hommes en noirs apparurent, ils étaient chaudement habillés d'une parka Russe noire et étaient sur des moto-neiges.

 **\- Kai,** **te revoilà enfin** , murmura en russe un des inconnus.

 **\- Que me voulez vous encore …**

 **-** **A** **u nom de l** **'Ordre du phénix** **vous êtes condamné** **s** **à mourir** , dit froidement un des deux hommes.

 **\- Dois-je vous rappeler que JE suis l'Ordre du Phénix, vous ne me tuerez jamais.**

Sans répondre à l'adolescent visiblement en colère, les deux hommes tirèrent, une balle se logea dans le cœur du Russe aux cheveux bicolores et une autre dans sa tête. Les deux hommes repartirent après un _'Mission accomplie'_ annoncé dans un talkie-walkie, ne vérifiant même pas si leur victime était bien morte, après tout qui survivrait avec une balle dans le cœur et une dans la tête _(NDA : No comment sur cette scène pourrie mais fallait qu'il meurt)_.

à suivre

* * *

 **Moi : Mouhahaha j'ai tué Kai :D**  
 **Zoé : Le nombre de fois que tu m'a fait me suicider ...**  
 **Moi : Oui bah c'est bon hein ...**  
 **Zoé : ça ne fait qu'une victime de plus à ton actif u_u**  
 **Moi : Saleté ! Sinon bah ... review si vous voulez me faire plaisir, si non bah ... je me met en PLS dans un coin**  
 **Zoé : Mais tu postera la suite quand même**  
 **Moi : Évidement**  
 **Zoé : Donc tu sers à rien**  
 **Moi : Maiiiiis :'( Je me fais victimiser par moi même ...**  
 **Zoé : Bref à la prochaine, et ne faites pas attention à elle, elle fait partie du décor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moi : Awé ! Je suis de bonne humeur !**  
 **Zoé : Je n'ose même pas te demander pourquoi**  
 **Moi : Ne le fais pas ça m'arrange :p bref du coup je vous poste dès maintenant le prochain chapitre :D  
Zoé : Chapitre un peu court et nawak  
Moi : ... Oui bon ça va hein**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le petit groupe d'adolescent accompagné par les professeurs se dirigea vers le blessé, les élèves déjà dans le bus regardaient par la fenêtre la scène, horrifiés. Du sang carmin provenant de la poitrine et du crâne du jeune Russe tâchait la neige blanche. Kai était allongé dans la neige tâchée de son sang, ses yeux vermeilles fermés et sa peau plus pâle que de la porcelaine. Takao était agenouillé à ses côtés les larmes coulant sur ses joues, il prit le visage de son aimé entre ses mains.

 **\- Kai ! Kai, répond moi !**

Évidement il ne reçut aucune réponse. Takao pleura de plus belle, prit la main froide de Kai dans la sienne.

 **\- Son cœur ne bat plus** , annonça tristement Luciana après avoir chercher un quelconque battement en vain.

Quelques élèves, notamment les White Tiger, ainsi que Yuri étaient descendus du bus pour voir ce qui se passait, au bout de quelques minutes toute la classe entourait le corps étendu de l'adolescent. Le cri strident de Dranzer se fit entendre depuis la maison, elle cherchait à sortir en frappant les fenêtre de son bec mais rien n'y faisait, Wolborg avait passer sa tête dans la main inerte de son ami.

 **\- Je t'aime Kai …** murmura faiblement Takao.

 **-** **C'est quoi ça ?!** Demanda Lee alors qu'il tenait dans la main une magnifique plume couleur de feu.

Tous les élèves levèrent la tête vers le ciel, il pleuvait des plumes flamboyantes sur eux. Soudain une forte chaleur émergea d'on ne sais où, suffisamment chaude pour faire fondre la neige sous le corps inanimé de Kai et réchauffer pleinement les élèves ayant froid. Ils n'eurent le temps de réagir quand ils virent un oiseau semblable à la statue du hall d'entrée entourer le corps de Kai l'étreignant de ses immenses ailes. Son cœur battait à nouveau, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et ouvrit les yeux. Il était maintenant debout au milieu des élèves, torse nu laissant à l'air libre ses muscles finement sculptés et sans aucune cicatrice du passage de la balle, ni sur son torse ni sur son front, il portait toujours le même pantalon noir pourvu d'une chaîne lui entourant la taille. Lui tombait dans les mains des plumes rouges provenant des ailes translucides rouge feu qu'il possédait dans le dos et qui disparaissaient petit à petit. Tous le regardaient ébahis, certain livide d'autre émerveillé.

 **\- Mais… Mais comment ?! Tu étais …** commença Yuri.

 **\- Mort ?** Termina Kai **, étais oui, c'est le mot.**

 **\- Kai !**

Takao se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il serrait dans ses bras le corps de Kai qui était mort i peine quelques minutes et qui dégageait maintenant une forte chaleur. Le Russe aux cheveux bicolores répondit à l'étreinte du japonais.

 **\- Mais comment c'est possible ?!** Demanda Rei sur le cul, comme la plus part de ses camarades.

 **\- Les phénix ne vivent pas que dans les légendes Rei.**

Les adolescents ne comprirent pas tout de suite l'allusion de Kai. En revanche le roux qui leur servait de traducteur comprit tout de suite le pourquoi du comment.

 **\- Et c'est comme ça qu'il y a 50 ans …** commença à nouveau Yuri, mais ne put finir sa phrase.

 **\- C'est cela. J'ai l'impression que tu détiens la réponse à ta question Yuri, tes parents t'ont sans aucun doute déjà raconté la tragique fin du dernier des Hiwatari, dommage qu'ils n'en connaissent pas la réelle fin.**

 **\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?** Demanda Max.

 **\- Je suis le dernier de la race des phénix humanoïdes.**

Tous regardèrent le Russe avec de grands yeux comme si il était fou, ils étaient sans voix.

 **\- J'ai été tué par mon grand-père paternel il y a 50 ans, alors que la grande famille des Hiwatari venait de se faire décimer, ici-même, par des traîtres. Les survivants ont succombé à la maladie. Il ne restait plus que moi et mon grand-père, et il m'a tué. J'ai été dans l'incapacité de ressusciter pendant à peu prêt 40 ans à cause de mon jeune âge à ma mort, et depuis 8 ans je vis ici et je suis déjà mort 2 fois, cette fois ci comprise.**

 **\- Ton grand-père ne savait pas que tu es un phénix ?** S'étonna Max.

 **\- Non, ma mère l'était et j'en ai hérité.**

 **\- Si les phénix ressuscitent comment ça se fait que tu es le dernier ?** S'interrogea Lee.

Kai parut d'abord ennuyé par toutes ces questions posées, mais ces adolescents étaient les premiers à le voir revivre, ils méritaient des réponses à leurs questions.

 **\- Nos ennemis connaissaient nos points faibles.**

 **\- Et qui étaient ces gens ?** S'enquit Kyko.

 **\- Des imbéciles de l'Ordre du Phénix qui veulent m'éliminer, parce qu'ils pensent que j'ai usurpé ma propre identité, point positif maintenant ils ne viendront plus m'emmerder.**

Après des tonnes de questions que posèrent les adolescents avides de réponses et émerveillés qu'une telle personne puisse réellement exister, ils durent partir, ils avaient déjà une semaine de retard et ne serraient pas rentrés à temps pour les célébrations de printemps si ils ne se dépêchaient pas.

 **-** **Yuri,** **tu** **compren** **ds** **bien que pour ma propre sécurité et pour ne pas revivre un cauchemars comme ma** **première** **mort** **ou mourir définitivement** **, je ne peux retourner vivre à Moscou.** **Comme promis votre fidélité envers nous** **même après notre mort,** **sera récompensée, ainsi tout l'héritage et la fortune des Hiwatari jusqu'à présent enfermé dans un coffre, revient aux Ivanov.**

 **\- Tu n'est pas obligé de faire ça …**

 **\- Mais je le fais, prends cette lettre, elle vous désigne comme unique possesseur de notre fortune, c'est pas non plus comme si je pouvais aller la récupérer je suis censé être mort.**

Une fois de plus Yuri resta sans voix, face à ce geste de Kai, à croire qu'il avait attendu tout ce temps qu'un Ivanov vienne chercher cette lettre. Après un dernier adieu Yuri monta dans le bus, Takao allait le suivre après un dernier regard triste pour Kai quand celui-ci le retint.

 **\- Tyson attends, je voudrais te donner quelque chose à toi aussi avant que tu partes.**

Le concerné se retourna vers Kai qui était très proche de lui, il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

 **\- Même mort j'entends.**

Et sur ses mots alors que Tyson rougissait à vu d'œil, le Russe posa ses lèvres sur celles du Japonais, qui devint encore plus rouge si c'était seulement possible. C'est ce qui arriva aussi aux élèves qui regardaient par la fenêtre et aux trois adultes les accompagnant. Il lui glissa dans la main une de ses plumes et lui dit :

 **\- Quand son éclat t'illuminera, un oiseau volera à toi. Garde là près de toi … Ya lyublyu tebya, ce qui veut dire je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime.**

 **\- N'oublie jamais ces mots et je reviendrai à toi, plus vite que tu ne le penses.**

À contre cœur, et ça se comprend, les nouveaux amants se séparèrent et le bus repartit.

* * *

Le voyage continua lentement, comme prévus sans plus d'accros jusqu'à la ville portuaire où ils prirent le bateau qui durent les ramener au Japon. Une semaine après leur retour, le lycée entier était au courant de l'histoire de l'homme qui avait sauvé la classe de la mort par hypothermie. Certain s'étaient amusés à lui faire un hommage pour ça, et c'est ainsi que naquit la magnifique mosaïque faites sur le mur du grand hall. Kai avait était représenté avec d'immenses ailes rouges, hormis la classe revenu de voyage personne n'était au courant que Kai était un phénix, ils gardaient le secret comme leur avait été demandé, mais après une demande de Takao, c'est ainsi qu'il fut représenté.

à suivre

* * *

 **Moi : Et oilàà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, laissez moi des conseils, j'écoute toujours les critiques et ESSAYE de les appliquer**  
 **Zoé : Moment lèche-cul**  
 **Moi : Arrête de faire ta salope et retourne torturer tes victimes dans ta cave**  
 **Zoé : Mais Ryos veut pas, il dit que ça fait trop de bruit.**  
 **Moi : Quelle bande d'emmerdeur je vous jure**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moi : Bon voilà l'avant dernier chapitre :D**  
 **Zoé : Tu n'avais pas dit que c'était le dernier ?**  
 **Moi : Si mais je me suis planté. Mais le suivant c'est plus un bonus qu'un chapitre.**  
 **Zoé : Et on y aura le droit quand à ce bonus**  
 **Moi : Dès que j'ai fini avec ce chapitre, je l'ai promis à Goenji Sorahono, que je remercie du fond du coeur pour ses review et ses conseils ^-^**  
 **Zoé : Arrête de faire ta fayotte et envoie le chapitre**  
 **Moi : Tu m'énerve**  
 **Zoé : Je saiiiiis :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Voilà maintenant deux ans que ce voyage à eut lieu. À 19 ans Takao est étudiant dans une université, il vivait une magnifique vie avec ses amis mais n'arrivait pas à être heureux. Le visage de son Russe lui manquait horriblement. Comme seul souvenir matériel de lui, il possédait sa plume qu'il avait montée en pendentif tenant par une fine lanière de cuire. Ce jours là, il était chez Zéo Zagart, un nouvel ami de l'université. Ils travaillaient sur un devoir mais Takao avait la tête ailleurs. Il avait retiré son pendentif et le regardait, les yeux dans le vague pensant à son phénix, qui se trouvait quelque part dans la Toundra enneigée de Russie en compagnie de Dranzer.

 **\- Tu l'as trouvé où ce pendentif ? Il est beau …** dit Zeo.

 **\- On me l'a offert** , répondit Takao un air rêveur.

 **\- C'est une plume de quoi ?**

 **\- De phénix.**

 **\- Te fout pas de ma gueule Taka c'est pas gentil.**

 **\- Je ne rigole pas…**

Zeo le regardait d'un œil suspicieux, se demandant si son ami n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Un phénix et puis quoi encore, pourquoi pas Une licorne bleue fushia qui joue la lambada à l'harmonica en dansant la claquette.

 **\- « Quand son éclat t'illuminera, un oiseau volera à toi » C'est ce qu'il m'a dit avant qu'on se quitte …**

 **\- Je pense que tu devrais rentrer te reposer t'as pas l'air au meilleur de ta forme.**

 **\- Tu as raison.**

Takao se leva pour partir mais inquiet pour son ami, Zeo décida de l'accompagner. Les deux garçons sortirent de l'appartement du vert et partirent en direction de celui de Takao. L'air était froid, ils étaient en hiver, il ne neigeait pas mais la température était exceptionnellement basse, les deux garçons frissonnaient, en un sens Takao s'amusait de la situation, c'était quand il était près de l'hypothermie qu'il a rencontré Kai pour la première fois. Il commençait à se faire tard, le soleil était couché, laissant les deux adolescents dans les rues sombres.

* * *

Soudainement, Zeo et Takao furent violemment tirés dans une sombre impasse. Face à eux quatre hommes, n'ayant pas des visages d'anges ni de bonnes intentions, les regardaient d'un œil pervers et envieux.

 **\- Regardez ce qu'on a là les amis, deux charmantes demoiselles en détresses.**

 **\- On est pas des filles !** S'indigna Zeo.

Peu de chance pour lui, un de leur agresseur le frappa violemment au visage laissant une méchante marque sur sa joue et faisant couler du sang de sa lèvre. Ce rouge rappela à Takao les yeux de son amant. Ne prêtant plus attention à son entourage, trop focalisé sur les yeux sanglants de Kai, qu'il voyait comme gravés sur sa rétine, illuminés d'une lueur de passion et d'amour, les mêmes yeux qu'il avait vu avant de le quitter. Voyant que Takao n'écoutait plus il se prit un violent coup de poing de le ventre et tomba à genoux le souffle court. À la suite de ça, Takao et Zeo reçurent une pluie de coups, le bleuté était allongé sur le sol sale de l'impasse Zeo à côté dans le même état. Les quatre hommes riaient.

 **-Taka … ta plume …**

La plume de Kai s'était mise à briller d'un léger et chaud halo rougeoyant.

 **\- Quand son éclat t'illuminera, un oiseau volera à toi** , répéta Takao.

À la suite de cette phrase un cri strident déchira l'air au dessus d'eux. Takao leva lentement les yeux au ciel en même temps que Zeo et les quatre agresseurs. Perché sur le rebord d'un vieux lampadaire hors d'usage, un magnifique oiseau aux plumes rouges. Takao écarquilla les yeux et murmura le nom de l'oiseau qu'il connaissait si bien.

 **\- Dranzer …**

Il s'assit difficilement, il devait bien avoir une ou deux côtes cassées, si ce n'est plus … la chance. Le leader des quatre hommes remarqua le mouvement du bleuté et lui donna une coup de pied au visage pour le rallonger, ce qui marcha étonnamment bien, en plus du magnifique hématome violet noir qui commençait à apparaître sur sa joue.

 **\- Je te promet une mort douloureuse la prochaine fois que tu oseras toucher à un de ses cheveux.**

Zeo et Takao regardèrent en direction de la voix qui venait de tomber sur leurs agresseurs sonnant la fin de leur petit règne. Dans l'obscurité de la soirée ressortait deux orbes couleur de sang. Alors que Zeo prit peur de ces yeux illuminés d'une lueur meurtrière et incontrôlable, Takao ressentit soudainement la chaleur qui émanait du corps de cet homme. Il s'avança légèrement dans la lumière, apparut le propriétaire de ces orbes rouges. 20 ans à tout casser, des cheveux bicolores, ses joues tatouées de deux triangles bleus, son écharpe blanc neige et sa tenue légère, composée d'un simple T-shirt noir où était imprimé un dragon bleu et d'un simple jean noir, malgré le froid pénétrant. Exactement comme la première fois, à la différence que son visage n'était pas sans émotion, il ne reflétait que la colère qu'il éprouvait envers les quatre hommes et une pointe de sadisme.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux toi ?!** Grogna le leader.

 **\- Vous faire payer d'avoir oser toucher Takao** , sa voix était sombre promettant une suite douloureuse.

Une autre chose qui n'avait pas changé : sa voix, toujours aussi pénétrante, avec cet amusant accent russe, qui n'échappa pas à Zeo.

 **\- Taka … tu le connais ?**

Avant qu'il ne put lui répondre, l'oiseau cria à nouveau s'élançant vers le nouveau venu et se posa gracieusement sur son épaule droite alors que ce dernier libéra la place à l'oiseau en décalant sa tête vers la gauche. À la suite les quatre agresseurs commencèrent à l'attaquer. Mais le jeune homme esquiva facilement en sautant par dessus eux aussi facilement que si il avait des ailes. Encore en l'air il cogna violemment la tête de deux d'entre eux l'une contre l'autre. Vaincu par KO. Kai retomba au sol aussi légèrement qu'une plume. Le leader lui porta un coup au visage, mais le phénix fut plus rapide, lui empoigna le poignet _(NDA : Je sais c'est chelou comme phrase mais c'est l'idée)_ et d'un mouvement le leader se retrouva à genoux le bras maintenu dans le dos. Le dernier des quatre vit une opportunité pour assommer le russe. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse avoir la chance de le toucher la main gantée du russe attrapa sa gorge et le fit tomber au sol, sa tête cogna avec force le pavé. La main de Kai toujours sur sa gorge, alors qu'il continuait d'immobiliser avec toujours autant de force le leader.

 **\- La prochaine fois que je vous vois je vous fais la promesse de ne pas être aussi gentil avec vous … la prochaine fois je vous tuerai.** Chuchota Kai.

 **\- Il est flippant ton pote Taka.** Murmura Zeo, les yeux fixés sur le nouvel arrivant qui avait toujours son oiseau tranquillement posé sur son épaule.

Il desserra son étreinte des deux hommes qui s'enfuirent en courant en embarquant leur deux comparses KO.

* * *

Takao se releva soudainement oubliant la douleur et courut dans les bras de son phénix qui l'y accueillit avec grand plaisir.

 **\- Kai ! Tu m'as tellement manqué.**

 **\- Toi aussi tu m'as terriblement manqué… Ya lyublyu tebya Takao.**

Takao lui sourit à travers ses larmes de joies se souvenant de ces mots comme les plus précieux du monde. Comme réponse il l'embrassa passionnément, sous le regard ébahis de Zeo. Ce baiser chassa instantanément toutes les douleurs qui avaient prit possession du bleuté et soigna ses blessures _(NDA : pratique)_.

 **\- Hem … excusez-moi de vous déranger mais … je peux savoir qui vous êtes …**

 **\- Zeo, je te présente Kai Hiwatari, mon petit ami et celui qui m'a donné la plume. Kai je te présente Zeo Zagart un ami de l'université.**

 **\- Ravis de faire ta connaissance Zeo, les amis de mon ange sont les miens.**

 **\- De même.**

Zeo commençait à trembler violemment à cause du froid, dans les bras de Kai Takao n'avait pas se problème car irradiait de lui une agréable chaleur.

 **\- On dirait bien que tu as froid Zeo, ça serrait dommage que tu fasses une hypothermie** , lui dit-il une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Kai s'approcha de Zeo, tenant Takao par la main. En parlant de main, le phénix prit celle du vert et y posa délicatement ses lèvres. Takao devait bien avouer qu'il était jaloux mais voyant son ami arrêter de trembler enveloppé d'une soudaine chaleur, il n'en tint pas rigueur.

 **\- Que … j'ai plus froid … comment ?**

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dis qu'un phénix m'avait donné cette plume.**

 **\- Les phénix ne sont que des légendes Takao.**

 **\- Je le pensais aussi … avant que Kai ne revive devant mes yeux.**

 **\- Je ne te crois pas …**

 **\- Tu veux une preuve ?** Demanda simplement Kai

 **\- Euh Kai … tu n'y penses quand même pas …**

 **\- Mais non je ne vais pas me tuer pour ça … j'ai mieux que ça, mais je propose qu'on rentre d'abord. Ma chaleur ne va pas te rester éternellement.**

Les jeunes hommes partirent donc en direction de l'appartement que Takao partageait avec Max et Rei, Dranzer toujours perchée sur l'épaule de son maître. Takao rentra dans l'appartement et retrouva Rei et Max sur le canapé du salon en train de regarder la télé.

 **\- T'es enfin là Takao, ça fait un moment que…**

Rei se stoppa dans sa phrase quand il croisa les yeux pourpre de Kai.

 **\- Kai !**

Max se retourna et vit le phénix, ils le saluèrent d'une étreinte.

 **\- Plaisir de vous revoir les amis.**

Les quatre amis commencèrent à discuter, oubliant complètement la présence de Zeo.

 **\- Au fait Kai, comment tu m'as retrouvé ?**

 **\- Quand son éclat t'illuminera, un oiseau volera à toi. L'oiseau en question c'est moi. Tien d'ailleurs Zeo, tu veux ta preuve n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- J'aimerais bien oui.**

 **\- Si tu promets de garder le secret pour toi.**

 **\- Promis.**

 **\- Si tu ne tiens pas cette promesse tu le regretteras amèrement.**

Kai lâcha la main de Takao et retira son écharpe et son T-Shirt. Takao dut se retenir de ne pas baver à la vue du corps toujours aussi parfaitement musclé, si ce n'est plus, de Kai. Le russe baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, son corps laissa soudainement échapper une puissante chaleur qui prit possession de la pièce, son corps s'entoura d'un halo de feu et ses pieds quittèrent légèrement le sol. Il releva sa tête et ouvrit les yeux quand sortit de son dos une magnifique paire d'aile de plume rouge au cartilage d'or. Sur son front apparut une gemme de jade entourée par une armature d'or qui enserrait son front, à la manière d'un diadème incrusté à même sa peau. De la même manière sur son torse ressortit une autre gemme de jade et cette fois l'armature lui entourait les côtes et remontait jusqu'à son cou. En plus des ailes ses avant-bras se couvrirent légèrement de plumes rouges et noires, ses ongles devinrent noirs et grandirent en griffes, et une queue de phénix, à la manière de celle de Dranzer, apparue dans le bas de son dos. Takao, Max et Rei le regardaient émerveillés face à cette transformation alors que Zeo était complètement stupéfait. Les ailes de Kai battirent une fois, faisant tomber une poussière rouge sur le parquet, et ses pieds retouchèrent le sol.

 **\- C'est … incroyable …**

 **\- Et bah, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas transformé complètement**

 **\- N'empêche que t'es grave pratique comme chauffage écolo** , plaisanta Rei.

 **\- J'avoue que c'est pratique, surtout en Russie, pourquoi tu crois que vous n'aviez jamais froid dans mon manoir.**

Takao caressait les ailes de Kai en complet émerveillement. Amusé par la réaction de son petit ami le phénix entoura son aile autour de ses épaules.

 **\- Donc tu peux vraiment revivre.**

 **\- C'est grâce à ma dernière mort que j'ai su que Takao m'aimait. Par contre, permettez mais cette apparence n'est pas très discrète.**

Son apparence de phénix disparue d'un coup, alors que Zeo tournait la tête de tout les côtés.

 **\- Tu cherche quelque chose ?** S'enquit Takao.

 **\- Une licorne bleue fushia qui joue la lambada à l'harmonica en dansant la claquette.**

Face à cette réponse aussi inattendue que bizarre les autres jeunes hommes présent se regardèrent sceptiques avant d'éclater en fou rire

 **\- Tu restes pour la nuit ?** Demanda Rei à Zeo.

 **\- Vu l'heure je pense que c'est mieux, j'ai pas trop envie de me faire agresser à nouveau.**

 **\- Comment ça à nouveau ?**

Zeo expliqua l'affaire à Rei et Max pendant que Takao s'éclipsa avec Kai dans sa chambre. Ils étaient réunis après deux longues années d'attente et le phénix n'avait pas l'intention de repartir en Russie.

The end

* * *

 **Moi : Voilààà, j'aurais put finir là mais il y a un petit bonus, juste pour votre petit plaisir**  
 **Zoé : Ou pas**  
 **Ryos : Sérieux t'as fumée quoi ?**  
 **Moi : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait**  
 **Ryos : La licorne ... tu l'as vu dans un de tes tripes ?**  
 **Moi : Non, pourquoi ?**  
 **Zoé : Parce qu'elle est chelou !**  
 **Moi : ... J'ai rien pris juré ! Bref, review si vous voulez, et dans tout les cas merci de m'avoir lu ^^**


	5. Bonus

**Moi : Chapitre Bonus !**  
 **Zoé : Dépêche de finir l'intro qu'on en finisse !**  
 **Moi : Rabat-joie**  
 **Zoé : ça fait combien de fois que tu me l'as dis ça ?**  
 **Moi : Je sais pas u_u**  
 **Zoé : Je vais finir ça pour elle : Bonne lecture !**  
 **Moi : Hey ! ma réplique !**

* * *

Chapitre Bonus

 **-** **Papa ! Otosan ! Debout, on va être en retard à l'école !** _(NDA : Je précise ici Papa c'est du Russe et Otosan du japonais, c'est con en français à par papa et père on à pas d'autre manière de dire)_

 **\- Ton frère et réveillé Makoto ?** Demanda le Japonais à moitié endormit à son fils.

 **\- Bien sûr, c'est lui qui m'a tiré du lit.**

Makoto est le jeune fils de Kai et Takao de 7 ans, il ressemble beaucoup à Takao, les mêmes cheveux bleu nuit et j'aurais bien dis qu'il avait les yeux bleus mais non, ils sont rouges étant fils d'un Hiwatari. Ça fait maintenant 10 ans que Kai est revenu de Russie, du haut de ses 30 ans il est peintre, professeur de self-defense le soir et multi-champion de free-fight à ses heures perdues. Il n'a pas tellement changé en 10 ans, il est juste plus grand, plus musclé, ses cheveux sont un peu plus long et il a gagné quelques cicatrices, qu'il n'a volontairement pas soigné. Il est marié depuis 6 ans à Takao devenu depuis Takao Hiwatari. Lui à 29 ans travail comme avocat, tout comme Kai ses cheveux ont poussés lui arrivant maintenant au milieu du dos, mais à l'inverse lui est devenu plus svelte. La tête enfouie dans son oreiller Kai grogna ce qui semblait être des insultes en russe. Kai dormait en général torse nu, portant un simple pantalon noir, toujours sur le ventre car ses ailes étaient à l'air libre la nuit.

 **\- Kai, je t'ai déjà de ne pas jurer devant les enfants, même si c'est en russe.**

 **\- Bonjours quand même mes petits anges …** il embrassa son mari et se leva, **Je vais préparer le petit dej' Makoto, viens là !**

À oui et Kai avait tout de même gardé son amusant accent car il avait la sale habitude de taper la discute à Dranzer en russe ou de s'engueuler avec l'oiseau, qui semblait le comprendre, ce qui à chaque fois faisait bien marrer la petite famille. Kai prit son fils dans ses bras, et laissa Takao se préparer pour le travail pendant qu'il allait voir Goh qui était installé dans la cuisine, la tête sur la table. Goh est le frère jumeaux de Makoto, faux jumeaux sous entendu, car autant Makoto ressemble beaucoup à Takao, autant Goh ressemble plus à Kai, même cheveux bicolores en plus clairs et yeux rouges en plus foncés, c'est un Hiwatari lui aussi après tout. Les jumeaux sont tous les deux porteurs d'une plume des ailes de Kai, tout comme Takao avait toujours la sienne. Voilà une heureuse petite famille protégée par un grand phénix. Quand à Dranzer elle est l'animal de compagnie de la famille, jamais en cage elle vole librement dans l'appartement et même à l'extérieur. Kai finit de préparer le petit déjeuné de ses petits monstres et s'installa lui même à table avec son café. Makoto tirait sur ses plumes en mangeant car il adorait embêter son père.

 **\- Papa nous aussi on aura des ailes ?** Demanda Makoto innocemment.

 **\- Peut-être quand tu seras plus grand** , lui souriait Kai.

 **-'Pa, Lin et Rin peuvent venir à la maison ce soir ?** Demanda Goh.

 **\- Si Rei et Mao sont d'accord je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Préviens quand même Otosan d'abord.**

 **\- Hai !**

Lin et Rin sont les jumelles de Rei et Mao et sont toutes les deux très amies avec Makoto et Goh mais ne sont encore jamais venues chez les Hiwatari. Takao arriva dans le cuisine et s'amusa en voyant Makoto en train d'embêter Kai avec ses ailes.

 **\- Kai, tu devrais peut être ''ranger'' tes ailes le matin.**

 **\- T'inquiète pas mon ange, je les enlèverais si vraiment ce petit monstre me fait mal.**

Takao s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de prendre son petit déjeuner.

 **\- Otosan, Lin et Rin peuvent venir après l'école ?**

Le japonais accorda un regard au phénix, qui hocha la tête et lui sourit.

 **\- Oui bien sûr.**

 **\- Chouette !**

 **\- Bon je vais me préparer et je vous emmène à l'école.**

Les ailes de Kai disparurent, laissant un Makoto déçu et il se leva s'habiller pour emmener ses fils à l'école.

* * *

Le soir, Takao rentra dans l'appartement suivit de quatre petites choses hyperactives. Goh, Makoto, Lin et Rin allèrent dans le salon où d'un coup ils ne firent plus de bruit. Le bleuté alla donc au salon pour voir ce qui se passait. Goh faisait signe aux trois autres d'être silencieux, alors que Lin et Rin avait les yeux grands ouvert. Quand il passa la tête par la porte il vit Kai, allongé sur le canapé, sur le ventre, son T-Shirt était à moitié déchiré dans son dos. Une de ses ailes reposait mollement sur le dossier du canapé alors que l'autre traînait par terre. Son entraînement de free-fight à dut être suffisamment épuisant pour l'endormir, et quand il dormait ses ailes ressortaient toujours, réflexe de relâchement qu'il appelle ça.

 **\- Les garçons alle** **z** **jouer dans votre chambre, je crois que Papa à besoin d'un peu de sommeil.**

 **\- Mais Otosan on voulait jouer à la console** , râla Goh.

Le cri de Dranzer résonna dans la pièce réveillant Kai en sursaut qui tomba du canapé, ce qui fit rire les quatre enfants.

 **\- Nikogda ne delat' Dranzer !** (Ne fais plus jamais ça Dranzer !) Râla Kai maintenant réveillé.

Takao souriait face à la mauvaise humeur de son phénix au réveille, alors que Dranzer laissa passer un joyeux piaillement fière d'elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dranzer le réveillait comme ça et à chaque fois il disait la même chose, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle l'écoutait.

 **\- Il a dit quoi ?** Chuchota Lin à l'oreille de Goh.

 **\- Je sais pas, je parle pas couramment russe, mais Dranzer ne comprend pas le japonais** , lui chuchota-t-il en retour.

 **\- Bien dormi ?** Demanda Takao à son mari.

 **\- Jusqu'à ce que Dranzer me réveille oui.**

 **\- Les enfants voulaient jouer à la console.**

 **\- Maintenant que je suis réveiller ça ne pose pas de problème.**

Les enfants allèrent dans les bras de leur père pour lui faire un câlin et lui dire bonsoir. Le phénix se leva, ses ailes disparurent. Il salua ses fils et les jumelles et retourna dormir dans la chambre. Oui enfin dormir c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si Takao ne l'avait pas rejoint.

* * *

Bref voilà une joyeuse petite famille.

The end Bonus

* * *

 **Moi : Oilà**  
 **Zoé : Inutile.**  
 **Moi : Je sais mais j'aime bien. Si vous aussi vous aimez ce genre de petit bonus faites le moi savoir.**  
 **Zoé : Dites que vous n'aimez pas, comme ça elle arrêtera d'écrire de la merde.**  
 **Moi : Va te faire voir ...**  
 **Ryos : Arrêter de chamailler ou c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous faire taire**  
 **Moi : Ok ...**  
 **Zoé : Dans ce cas là tu me laisse faire ce que je veux dans MA cave.**  
 **Ryos : Tant que ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir**  
 **Zoé : Youhou !**  
 **Moi : Voiilà, elle elle est contente et moi je vous dit à la prochaine ! Un dernier mot Ryos ?**  
 **Ryos : Nan**  
 **Moi : Charmant comme d'habitude :)**


End file.
